bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 5: First Day of School
SEPTEMBER 7th, 2008, 5:50 A.M. I opened my eyes to my Megan Fox poster tacked to the ceiling above my bed. I'll have to take that down before Holly sees that. I got up and stood on the bed to take down the poster. Hastily, I tacked it to the wall by C-Money's bed, being very careful not to wake him up. I think he'd appreciate it. I crossed off the box of the day before on my calender and then went to my wardrobe to quietly change into my traditional school uniform: a Bullworth vest with my sleeves rolled up to t-shirt length, tan slacks, a black sports watch, my dad's old bear tooth necklace, and a pair of black and white checkered Vans slip ons. First day of school, I gotta look good. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and I grabbed my phone and iPod as I was walking out the door. I saw Algie in his pajamas at the water fountain getting a drink of water. He turned around and saw me and said, "Yo, wassup, Greg?? You wanna hear this nasty rap I wrote that I think you'll really dig?!" I turned around and said calmly but in an intimidating manner, "Sure, but first you gotta read this new book I wrote, it's called 'A Thousand Ways to Hurt Algie Palpo-whatever the fuck your last name is' and I wanna test out a few of them on you, if you don't shut the fuck up." Algie tried to reason with me, "C'mon homie G, don't get fresh wit' ya homie." He laughed nervously. I wasn't in the mood for this stupid shit and something had to be done so people don't think I've gone soft. It's been about four months since I beat the shit out of somebody and I had to send a message, "Algie, do you know one of the most important dorm rules that everyone follows except you?" Algie murmered while wringing his hands together, "Um, uh... Oh no. I forgot, Greg! I'm sososososo sorry! Pleeeeeeeaaaase don't hurt me?" "Well, allow me to run this by you," I grabbed his arm, turned him around and slammed his head against the water fountain, but not hard enough to knock him unconscious, "So that even a pathetic moron like yourself can understand. What is the rule that I once told you before in freshman year that you must follow every single morning of every single day?" Algie was squealing and sobbing while I applied more force to his arm, threatening to break it. I growled in his ear, "Say it." Algie screamed, "YOU SAID NOT TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE 7 A.M. UNTIL YOU'VE HAD YOUR COFFEE!!" I put more pressure on his arm and he started screaming bloody murder. People were starting to come out into the hallway to see what all the ruckus was about. I yelled in his ear, "And what is the consequence for the violation of this rule?!" Algie shrieked, "YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WOULD DEPEND ON WHAT TIME I TALKED TO YOU!!" I looked at my watch, "It is 5:57 A.M. You aren't allowed to talk to me for another hour and three minutes. Since it's so early, you know I have to take aggressive action, right?" I then took him off the water fountain and slammed his head into the wall, putting a hole in the drywall. Algie was knocked unconsious and his glasses were snapped in half like a twig. People were staring at me and I said, "Sorry for waking you all. Go back to bed. But remember, do not talk to me before 7 A.M. until I've had my coffee, and you won't end up like this piece of shit right here. Feel free to draw on him while he's out, by the way." Trent and Davis then pulled Sharpie markers out of their pockets and started drawing on his face. While I was walking to the cafeteria, I kept thinking that I was too harsh on Algie, but he was violating my one personal rule and he was annoying the shit out of me, so he had it coming to him. I made it to the cafeteria and I noticed a new lunch lady! Over the summer, I heard Edna got married to the chemistry teacher and quit her job. I thought it was a rumor but I guess it's true! This I didn't expect. I went up to the coffee machines and made myself a coffee and sat down, quietly sipping it while thinking about this school year and how everything will turn out for me. I put on my headphones in my ears and started listening to my iPod. I played 'Black Hole Sun' by Soundgarden, and began nodding my head in rhythm to the song. After about a half hour later, I saw C-Money entering the cafeteria. "What was with all that noise out in the hallway this morning? I figured it had something to do with Algie because I heard him screaming like a little girl. Then I went back to sleep." C-Money yawned. I took a sip of my coffee and replied with a smile, "Oh, Algie pissed me off this morning so I had to teach him a lesson." C-Money chuckled, "I don't think the Nerds will take too kindly to you teaching their leader a lesson, now will they?" I laughed, "Algie's their leader? But I don't care, dude. Algie's a pussy! What the hell's he gonna do in retaliation, piss his pants?" C-Money said quietly, "Most likely, but seriously, though, you might wanna be careful from here on out, the Nerds are probably gonna get you back, since you fucked with their leader." I thought about what C-Money was saying: The Nerds are just a bunch of pushovers. They're not gonna do anything. The most that they'll do is refuse to help me with my algebra homework. I mean come on, what's gonna happen, really? LATER THAT DAY, 6:56 P.M. I was walking back from the gym area after mowing the football field for some extra cash. While walking by the library, I noticed the Nerds giving me these death stares and it was really unsettling. I ignored them and continued on my merry way. When I got to the dorm, I opened my bedroom door and was punched in the stomach so hard that I bent down and fell to the floor as a foot stomped on my back. I heard laughing and then I was assaulted with a barrage of kicks and punches while I was on the ground. I then saw that Peanut, Ricky, and Norton were the ones kicking and punching me. Why in the holy mother of fuck would the Greasers be attacking me?! We are friends! They then stopped kicking me and Norton picked me up by the scruff of my shirt. He growled, "Stay away from Algie. Or you will regret it." I coughed, "Why..?" Norton sadly replied, "Sorry, Greg. Just business. You know how it is. He paid us each a hundred for this and we needed the money." I then laughed through a bloody smile, "So I guess money comes before friendship with you guys, huh, assholes?" Norton then headbutted me in anger and spat on me. "You're not welcome on our turf anymore, dissin' us like that. We ain't friends no more." Norton said. Peanut then stomped on my back, making sure I don't get up. They then left me lying down on my bedroom floor, a bloody and broken mess. Looks like my run with the Greasers, is over. Category:Blog posts